<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Everybody Talks (But Especially The Plants) by IAmOnlyPartlyMajestic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23864977">Everybody Talks (But Especially The Plants)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmOnlyPartlyMajestic/pseuds/IAmOnlyPartlyMajestic'>IAmOnlyPartlyMajestic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FjorClay Week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series), Dungeons &amp; Dragons - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A bit of Day 5: Dreams added in as well, Day 7: Nature, Fjorclay Week 2020, Gen, M/M, Nature, Talking Trees, Talking with plants, caduceus is so proud of fjord, fjord is not amused, melora is a troll, plants talking back</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:55:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23864977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmOnlyPartlyMajestic/pseuds/IAmOnlyPartlyMajestic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you see that guy? He looks like an asshole.”</p>
<p>“Nah...probably just misunderstood.”</p>
<p>Fjord almost fell back, startled at the voices that came from the blossoms. These particular flowers though elegant in appearance, were unafraid of <i>loudly</i> voicing their rude opinions about the half-orc.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caduceus Clay/Fjord</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FjorClay Week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Everybody Talks (But Especially The Plants)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For FjorClay Week 2020, Day 5: Dreams and Day 7: Nature </p>
<p>Based on the fact that Caduceus can speak to plants and animals, but is unable to get an understandable reply in return.<br/>Written entirely with Everybody Talks by Neon Trees on loop.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fjord didn’t know where he was.</p>
<p> He had just finished his turn at driving the wagon, having been replaced by Caduceus. He decided to rest his eyes for a bit knowing that his friends were with him ready to wake him up at the first sign of danger. </p>
<p>He reopened his eyes to discover he was alone and the world out of sorts. Everything was much larger than it should be. Bushes were the size of town buildings, trees were larger than the tallest of giants, and the insects were monstrous. </p>
<p>It was one such mammoth bee that startled him. He attempted to summon his sword but found himself unable to move. He finally looked down at his body to see a long green stem sprout from his head and leaves for arms. </p>
<p>He screamed! Or rather attempted to scream, he didn’t have a literal mouth, so he just shook there in horror. </p>
<p>“Shhhh...it’s okay.” A deep timbre soothed him into a tranquil state. A colossal hand caressed his head gently. “You’re absolutely beautiful...What’s got you so worked up?” </p>
<p>The owner of the hand was quite blurry. But he felt like he knew who the being was regardless. Fjord felt safe in their hand, knowing they had saved him in the past and will continue to do so in the future. </p>
<p>“I’ve got you now.” The being blurred even more and a white light pierced through Fjord’s eyes.</p>
<p>Fjord woke up. </p>
<p>“Wakey, wakey, Fjord!” Jester sang and poked the half-orc hard in the face. </p>
<p>“Ugh! Jester! You almost poked my eye out!” Fjord rubbed at his assaulted eye, now noticing that the wagon had stopped and many of the others had already started setting up camp. </p>
<p>“No I didn’t!” The tiefling stuck her tongue out and leaped off the wagon with a flourish. “You must have been very tired. You were knocked out the entire rest of the way.” She went ahead to help Yasha and Caduceus get dinner ready.</p>
<p>After making sure he still had proper vision, he followed Beau to get some wood for the campfire. She preferred to cut the logs herself and let whoever carry what she couldn’t hold, so Fjord had some time to look at the scenery. </p>
<p>He noticed a patch of colorful flowers that looked out of place among all of the green. It reminded him of his dream. He walked up to the flowers and crouched down to get a closer look at its petals. Maybe Caduceus would like them. </p>
<p>“Do you see that guy? He looks like an asshole.”</p>
<p>“Nah...probably just misunderstood.”</p>
<p>Fjord almost fell back, startled at the voices that came from the blossoms. However, still tired from the long travel and unsettled by the unusual dream (and he’s had a <i>lot</i>), he glared at the flowers that were talking about him as if it was perfectly normal that flora were talking at all. These particular flowers though elegant in appearance, were unafraid of <i>loudly</i> voicing their rude opinions about the half-orc. </p>
<p>“See! Look at his face!” The taller of the two flowers seemed to be subtly wiggling its leaf towards Fjord’s unamused expression. “We’re just minding our business, doing what we do, and he’s giving us the stink-eye. <i>Total</i> asshole.”</p>
<p>Offended, the half-orc frowned even further and pointed at the plant keen on insulting him, “Hey! Now listen here. I—”</p>
<p>“Fjord...what the hell are you doing?” Beau paused in the middle of swinging her axe. “You’re acting like Caduceus. Except much less nicer.”</p>
<p>Fjord glanced back at the plants who apparently returned to being still and quiet. They <i>remained</i> still and quiet, and Beau was starting to look at him as if he was crazy. The half-orc shook his head, he must have been really drained out. He cleared his throat and continued picking up the logs that Beau split. “Erm. Nothing. Nevermind. Just thought I heard something.” </p>
<p>The monk gave him one last dubious glance before they finished the final batch of wood and headed back to the campsite. </p>
<p>Fjord dropped the wood in the pile next to the bonfire and dusted off his hands. He looked around the area, his eyes sweeping over his friends until he found Caduceus. The firbolg was nearby a cliff wall that made up the side of the campsite adding extra protection and cover. Fjord straightened out his clothing and walked over, eager to spend more time with the cleric especially during the small amount of downtime they had. </p>
<p>Caduceus had his fingers in the patch of moss that grew alongside the stone. He was murmuring as he stroked the moss’s threads. “Hello there, friend. I’ve never seen your kind before. You’re absolutely beautiful.” The firbolg’s long fingers twisted and twirled through the greenery. </p>
<p>Fjord admired the pink-haired firbolg completely in his habitat, surrounded by the trees and all kinds of flora, appreciating the fruits of their goddess’s blessings. </p>
<p>“Oh, yes! Right there...”</p>
<p>Fjord’s eyes sharpened at the voice that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. He readied his hand to summon his sword and surveyed the area for anything dangerous.</p>
<p>“That feels amazing.” The voice moaned and the half-orc whirled his head back to the patch of moss Caduceus was still innocently talking to. It continued, “Harder, please…”</p>
<p>Fjord’s jaw dropped and a flush began to spread from his cheeks throughout his whole body. The crass plant got worse. </p>
<p>“If I could, I would cover your entire body, firbolg. Every inch of your long body will be engulfed. I’d be careful at first, gentle. I’ll take my time. Make you beg for me as I slither inside and out. I’ll—”</p>
<p>A loud slap cracked through the evening air as Fjord smacked Caduceus’s hand from the perverted moss. </p>
<p>Everybody turned towards the pair in shock. Fjord never did anything even close to rude to Caduceus. The firbolg cradled his poor hand, ears drooping, and eyes wide at the half-orc. Fjord was heaving, blush still very visible.  </p>
<p>“Uh. No. I. Your hand!” Fjord gestured wildly at the firbolg’s hand and at the air conveying absolutely nothing. “Poison! I—I thought the moss. Was poisonous. So I...saved you?” The half-orc winced at his crappy excuse. Not like he could tell Caduceus the moss wanted to have sex with the firbolg...Could he?</p>
<p>The cleric remained quiet. Fjord shut up and went to gawk at a quite interesting piece of rock that was on the ground. Fjord could feel Caduceus peering over him critically. However, instead of voicing his concerns, the firbolg thanked him.</p>
<p>“Thank you for your concern, Fjord. But although I’m not familiar with this type of moss, I know it’s not harmful to me or others.” Caduceus smiled at him serenely, his ears perking up again. </p>
<p>“R-right. You’re welcome. S-sorry for hurting you.” Fjord relaxed a fraction, but not wanting to push his luck, immediately went for the first watch. He needed to freak out far, far away from his prying friends. </p>
<p>Unfortunately, away from prying friends didn’t mean away from prying <i>literally everything else</i>. </p>
<p>Fjord was able to experience a moment of silence, focused on his surroundings for any intruders. After a quick first glance that yielded nothing, the half-orc fully relaxed against the wide trunk of the tree behind him, appreciating the refreshing breeze that passed every so often. </p>
<p>The peace did not last for long.</p>
<p>“Hello!” </p>
<p>Dammit. </p>
<p>Fjord wrinkled his forehead and sighed. The greeting belonged to a young bud sprouting on the vine hanging next to his head. </p>
<p>“Hi! I’ve never seen someone like you before. Are you also a plant? You’re green like me!” The yellow and green bud wiggled back and forth as it spoke.</p>
<p>The half-orc rolled his eyes and kept stoic, perfectly willing to ignore the plant for the rest of the night but the trunk he was leaning on rumbled. He yelped and jumped from his seat. </p>
<p>“Now, child. Leave the young man to his job.” The leaves of the tree rustled and the wood groaned low and deep. The bud whined, chagrined. The ancient tree then aimed its attention at Fjord. “Please excuse the young’un. It’s been a long while since we’ve had visitors in this area that are able to talk to us.”</p>
<p>Extremely hesitant, but not wanting to appear disrespectful to the probably nice elder tree, Fjord said “It’s fine. It’s just...I’ve never been able to talk to plants before.”</p>
<p>“Oh really?” The tree’s leaves seemed to bunch up in surprise. “I thought speaking to us is a common trait in your party. The firbolg, in particular, has been quite friendly. I have heard from many of the birds that traveled in the past how polite and helpful he is. He’s quite a celebrity amongst the forest dwellers.”</p>
<p>Fjord couldn’t help but laugh goodnaturedly. “Of course, that’s Caduceus. He cares a lot about helping others, especially those who can’t ask for it.” </p>
<p>“Why thank you, Mr. Fjord.” Speak and he shall appear. </p>
<p>Caduceus pushed away the vines and branches in front of him as he came closer. The light of the moon revealed his arrival and reflected against the firbolg’s hair, turning the bright pink strands into a soft lilac. “Please excuse me for eavesdropping, but I'm here to relieve you of the first watch and was wondering who you were talking to.”</p>
<p>The half-orc took a while to respond as he gaped at the firbolg’s beautiful figure. “Oh! Um.” He peeked at the elder tree in panic before giving up. Caduceus would help him with whatever predicament he got into now. “The tree. I was talking to the tree.”</p>
<p>“You were?” The firbolg’s smile grew even wider. He took a moment to say hello to the tree himself, and even pet the young bud delicately. “I’m glad you’re getting more comfortable with communicating to the Wildmother and Her children.”</p>
<p>Fjord sighed. “Well...Duceus. This time, they’re <i>responding</i> to me. With actual words!” </p>
<p>The bud on the vine wiggled again, “Yup! Yup! Hi!”</p>
<p>The cleric must have felt the energy pulsing from the young flower in confirmation as the firbolg’s pink eyebrows lifted in surprise. Caduceus glided up to the half-orc excitedly. “Oh! That’s wonderful, Fjord!”</p>
<p>“Really?” Fjord took a small step back to look at the other in disbelief. “I don’t know why it’s happening at all.”</p>
<p>Caduceus hummed and grabbed Fjord’s arm leading him back to the tree. They both sat down. “Was there anything new that happened in particular? Anything special or strange?”</p>
<p>It was then that Fjord remembered his short dream from last night. He relayed it to the cleric hoping for any answers.</p>
<p>“That must have been a message from the Wildmother.” The firbolg’s face brightened in awe. “She wanted to connect with you on a deeper level. Have you understand what it’s like to be even the smallest of Her children, to be <i>Hers</i>.”</p>
<p>Fjord grinned sheepishly, “Of course it was. I’ve just gotten used to Her speaking directly to me in my dreams.” He was still confused about one thing though. “But why let me be able to speak to plants <i>and</i> have them respond back? Why did She not do the same for you? You could help so much more if you could directly comprehend them.” Fjord looked at the greenery encompassing them as if Melora would appear to meet them. He wanted to plead with Her to give Caduceus the gift the goddess gave Fjord instead. </p>
<p>Caduceus held Fjord’s wrist with one hand and placed his other hand against his own heart. “Oh, Fjord. I’m grateful for the gifts I have already. I hear Her everywhere we go. She aids my journey through the guidance of Her creations. Without them, I would never have met you all. Please don’t worry for me.”</p>
<p>Fjord gazed down at Caduceus’s hand around his wrist and shifted to hold the firbolg’s hand with both of his hands. The contrasting color and size overwhelmed the half-orc. That two beings so different were loved by the same people and the same patron. That maybe despite these differences, they could love each other. “If this gift stays with me. I’ll gladly help you with translation when you need them.”</p>
<p>Caduceus looked at Fjord fondly. He placed the palm of his free hand against the side of the half-orc’s face, lifting it so both of their eyes met, and kissed Fjord’s cheek. “That’s very sweet of you. I’d love to take you up on it.”</p>
<p>Fjord’s blush reappeared and stayed throughout the night.</p>
<p>“Awwww!”</p>
<p>“Hush, child. Don’t disturb them.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>FjorClay Week 2020 was very fun even though I only participated in two days, haha. </p>
<p>I hope you enjoyed it! (￣▽￣)ノ</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>